


she was sent to rescue me

by DistantShenanigans



Series: SWpolyamoryweek 2016 [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dad!Rex, M/M, Mentions of Pregnancy, Multi, Star Wars Polyamory Week, Trans!Rex, no accelerated aging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DistantShenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>If someone had told him that joining the rebellion would had led him to realizing the young teenage girl he had been fighting side by side with for the past several months was the same child he had given up, he would have punched them.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>or: Rex learns what happened to the child he, Wolffe and Gregor had given up so long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for swpolyamoryweek  
> day 6 // april 23rd - **canon/canon divergence** AND/OR coffee shop AU  
>  day 7 // april 24th - **free choice** AND/OR smut/fluff/angst or all 
> 
> AU(s): Rex is Transgender, removing the chips stops accelerated aging, and Rex is Sabine's Dad.
> 
> Recommended listening while reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iGeT2ejosfI

Rex was thankful for many things in life. Wolffe and Gregor accepting him as a man, them loving him no matter what, and that Ahsoka was alive were only a few. The one thing he was beyond thankful to the Force for, was his daughter.

He hadn't known he had one. Well, sort of.

Nearing the end of the clone wars, shortly before Fives' death, he and General Skywalker had been on an assignment. It was on a strange planet, but it was important. There was just an issue with the lack of details about the planet: they needed to confirm their officially non-existent relationship, because the planet only accepted pair-bond couples as negotiators. So someone had watched them have sex in order to confirm it. General Skywalker had said it never happened, and they left it out of the reports.

Rex had learned he was pregnant after Fives' death, after he got his chip removed, a few weeks later. He was going to tell General Skywalker, but the little Force Sensitivity he had made him feel cold whenever he tried to tell him. Instead, he went to Wolffe and Gregor and told the two of them everything, worried and more than a little scared. The two got their chips removed, and Wolffe told General Plo everything. The general had the loyalty of his soldiers for a reason, it seemed, because instead of reporting them, the Kel Dor not only secured a ship for them, but managed to convince Generals Skywalker and Kenobi to give Rex and Gregor leave. Rex had tried to get Cody to ask for leave as well, tried to get him to go with them, but his older brother had refused without knowing _why_ the younger had wanted him to take leave time as well.

So Rex left with Wolffe and Gregor, none of them looking back (but some tears were shed, not that Wolffe would ever admit he would miss his 'alpha dad').

Then General Kenobi sent them a message, saying that Plo told him everything, that Skywalker had fallen and their child was in danger from it. After a large fight that took place over the rest of Rex's pregnancy, it had been agreed that the baby would given up. Rex hadn't gotten a chance to even see the baby after he had her; Wolffe had immediately taken her off and left him in Gregor's care.

If someone had told him that joining the rebellion would had led him to realizing the young teenage girl he had been fighting side by side with for the past several months was the same child he had given up, he would have punched them.

She didn't know he was her father, of course. He had realized it when she had made her caf (a rare thing for them) the _exact same way_ he did. He had startled at that, when he saw her mix cinnamon and water, instead of sugar and milk, in her caf. Ezra had called her gross and had looked at him in confusion when he saw him making it the same way.

Rex retreated to his quarters immediately and called Wolffe and Gregor, telling them. Gregor was looking at him in shock, while Wolffe seemed a bit pale at the news.

“Are you sure?” Wolffe asked over the line. Rex nodded.

“Who else drinks caf with water and cinnamon?” He asked, before looking down at his lap, now somber. “And she... she fights like _him_.” It was hard to speak about it, but it was true. Looking back at all the fights, she pulled a lot of stunts like her other father, and it was concerning. How had he been so blind before?

“Leave.” Wolffe breathed and Rex looked up at him, clearly hurt at the thought. “Rex, you _have to_. It's why she was given up in the first place.” Rex looked down at his lap again, sighing. He put his face into his hands.

“It's not fair.” He said quietly.

“No, but it's necessary.” Gregor replied, “I'm sorry, love, but it's for the best. Come home.” Rex sighed again, but looked back up at them.

“I'll talk to Ahsoka.” He promised, “Tell her I have to go.”

“You're _leaving_?!” Rex turned around, stunned to find Ezra in the door way. He had been poised to knock on the wall, since his door was broken (it was _Zeb's_ fault, not _his_ , thank you very much!), but it was clear the boy had heard some of the conversation.

“Ahh...”

“We'll talk later, love.” Gregor said, “Call us with a time.” The transmission was cut and Rex glanced back at it in disappointment. The chickens.

“Why are you leaving!? We _need_ you!” Ezra said, just as Kanan was passing the room. Kanan paused at that declaration, though, and turned.

“You're _what_?” Kanan asked, eyes wide. Rex frowned and stood up.

“I'm leaving, once I talk to Ahsoka.” He replied.

“ _Why_?!” Ezra cried, clearly upset.

“I agree, _why_?” Kanan asked, more concerned than upset. Rex shook his head, expression softening as he looked Kanan in the eyes.

“I can't say, but... Kanan, it's best if I do.” Kanan frowned, but nodded.

“Whatever is going on, Rex... May the Force be with you.”

Rex left an hour and a half later, with Ahsoka's promise to watch over Sabine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Title from In My Daughter's Eyes (cover) by The Celtic Tenors (originally by Martina McBride)
> 
> CHAPTER 2 IS DAY 7'S ENTRY FOR POLY WEEK. So make sure you watch out for that.


	2. everything becomes a little clearer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“They followed me?” He complained, voice muffled by the pillow his face was currently buried in. Wolffe’s snort was a bit distant; he was just outside the door, no doubt on comms with their to-be visitors.  
>  “Yes, they did."_
> 
> or: Rex and Sabine have a heart to heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _ **Warning:** This does go into a flashback during Rex’s pregnancy._ I will be using he/him pronouns for Rex, but remember that Rex is, **anatomically** speaking, a woman, so this isn’t some random mpreg idea it’s got thought into it. Just a friendly reminder. If you still find it weird to read ‘he/him’ in in reference to a pregnant person, I suggest not reading.
> 
> Note: I did not dive into any dysphoria while writing it, so no worries to anyone worried about coming across that

Wolffe and Gregor welcomed Rex back with comforting hugs and some kisses, and then they just laid in the cramped bed in the one bedroom of the old AT-TE. There were no words, no attempts of asking if Rex was okay. There was no reason to ask, they knew he wasn’t. Wolffe was behind him, his chest pressed against Rex’s back and soothing him, and Gregor was in front of him, chaste kisses being given and demanded of him. He fell asleep to Gregor humming quietly and Wolffe singing the words to the tune, just as quiet. The next few days were spent him finding the motivation to get back into Retirement Mode. Wolffe and Gregor’s willing to help was definitely appreciated.

A few weeks later, Rex was woken up by Gregor shaking him. He let out a moan, and pressed closer to the bunk and pillows. Gregor chuckled and shook him again.

“Get up Rex. We’re getting visitors.” Rex groaned again.

“They followed me?” He complained, voice muffled by the pillow his face was currently buried in. Wolffe’s snort was a bit distant; he was just outside the door, no doubt on comms with their to-be visitors.

“Yes, they did. The kids demanded to know what you talked to Ahsoka about. She told them you had her promise to look after Sabine, and that apparently led to some research. According to Kanan, Sabine is… ah…”

“ _She’s ready to kill us!_ ” Wolffe called from the other room and Rex sighed.

“Did you tell her anything!?” He called back.

“ _No! Hera’s been pushy about it, too!_ ” Rex fought a smile at that. Of course Hera would, she cared about Sabine like Rex did. Even before he knew of their relation, he cared about the girl and tried his best to look out for her, and Ezra too. They were good kids, and it was hard to imagine them living like that. Especially when Rex had given Sabine up so she wouldn’t _have_ to live like that.

He sighed and sat up.

“Fine, I’m up.”

“Good, they’re landing in five minutes.” Gregor said, kissing his head. “ _It’ll be okay_.” It was whispered in Mandoa, and Rex shifted and stole a _real_ kiss from the older man. He got dressed and went to the ridiculously small kitchen they had rigged up in the other room on the AT-TE. The third room was the ‘command center’. The kitchen had a microwave and caf-maker, but that was really it. It was all they had.

Sure, they had the ship Rex returned on, and the old ship that General Plo had gotten them, but they tried to not use them, saving them for if they needed to evacuate the planet quickly. Rex and Gregor agreed that they could probably use one of the ships for parts, but neither had the heart to bring it up to Wolffe; the old ship was his last link to General Plo, and it was the best option for parts if they were being honest with themselves.

He saw Wolffe and Gregor with the crew sitting in the cramped space, and he accepted the cup of caf Wolffe handed him. He noticed he wasn’t the only clone that wouldn’t look at Sabine.

“So…” Ezra started, “Sabine’s dad said a clone gave him Sabine…”

“Boba.” Wolffe said. Gregor looked startled at that, but all Rex felt was anger.

“You gave her to _Boba_!?” He cried. Wolffe winced.

“I couldn’t leave you both for long and-”

“ _Don’t you_ _ **dare**_ _try to defend yourself!_ ” Rex shouted in Mandoa, and Wolffe wasn’t the only one who flinched at it.

“What’s wrong with this Boba guy?” Ezra asked as Gregor put a hand on Rex’s shoulder. It wasn’t a large movement, but it helped remind Rex that he needed to calm down.

“Boba _Fett_?” Hera asked.

“Yes.” Gregor said, “He’s another clone, but one that Jango Fett, our clone template, took to raise as his son. I doubt Boba even knows he’s a clone.”

“He’s also a _bounty hunter_.” Rex said, glaring at Wolffe. “One that helped _kill_ his brothers when he was _ten years old_.”

“To be fair, he was going for General Windu, who did decapitate Jango in front of him.” Gregor reminded Rex. “That’s scarring, for a kid, to see his dad lose his head to a Jedi.” Rex looked away from the group, glaring at the wall.

“Okay… So… I was given to Boba. Why?” Sabine asked. She still seemed mad, but it was more so upset, rather than angry. Rex didn’t feel any coldness in the room, and for that, he was thankful.

“I managed to get a family lined up to take you in.” Wolffe said, “Problem was, Rex was, ah…”

“I’m transgender.” Rex said, “I carried you, and you decided to be a little snot and I was late having you.” Understanding dawned on most faces, but Ezra’s just looked confused.

“What’s… transgender?” Ezra asked.

“I’m a man that lacks a part that you and Kanan have between your legs.” Rex sighed, “Just, _I’m a man_ , okay?” Ezra nodded, understanding a bit more.

“I’ll explain fully later, Ezra. Just know that Rex was the one pregnant with Sabine, despite being a male.” Kanan told the boy.

“Right, okay.” Ezra nodded.

“So I was late? So what?”

“So, instead of getting a few days with you, to make sure you’d actually survive, Wolffe took you straight to Boba to take you to the family that was going to take care of you.” Gregor said, “At least I assume so. I just know one minute I was piloting our ship, and the next Wolffe was yelling at me to stay with Rex while he took the baby to the family.” He shrugged a bit. “Rex and I didn’t know anything about you. Didn’t even realize you were the same kid.”

“If you didn’t know, then…?”

“How’d I find out?” Rex asked, finishing for Sabine.

“Yeah.” She said. Rex turned to her and held out the cup of caf.

“Drink it and tell me what’s in it.” She frowned, but took a sip. Her eyes widened and she stared at him in shock.

“Sabine?” Hera asked.

“Water and cinnamon.” Rex told Hera. “Is what I put in my caf.” Hera’s eyes widened at that.

“Really? I thought just… Sabine… Oh.” She understood, then, that _some_ things were just hereditary, whether it seemed logical or not. “You panicked?”

“I went to my room and called Wolffe and Gregor. Then I left.” Rex replied, shrugging.

“Why?” Sabine asked, frowning. “Why did you give me up?” The three clones hesitated.

“She _asked_ you a question.” Zeb growled.

“Because of your other father.” Gregor said.

“Gregor.” Wolffe gave Gregor a look that said _shut it_. Gregor shook his head.

“They might as well know, she’s in danger regardless of whether Rex is there or not.” He replied.

“Danger?!” The Ghost crew seemed shocked, but Sabine only frowned.

“Who is he? Why am I in danger because of him?” She asked. Rex shook his head at that.

“Wolffe, tell them. I’ll tell Sabine in our room.” Wolffe frowned, but nodded. Rex headed towards the door, and he heard Sabine get up to follow him. He sat down on the bunk, and Sabine sat next to him.

“What are you hiding?” She asked. Rex was both upset and proud that she was so calm. He was sure if he were in her shoes, he’d be yelling a lot more than she was.

“… Anakin Skywalker.” He said quietly. Sabine looked up at him, confused.

“Fulcrum’s master?” She asked, “What _about_ him?” Rex looked at her, and he could see all the possibilities they could have had, in another life. He looked away from her and at his hands.

“He’s your other father.” He said quietly. Sabine shook her head.

“Okay… So what?” She asked, “He’s dead. Who cares?”

“He’s not dead.” Sabine’s silence was louder than any active battlefield. He felt his throat tighten, but he forced himself to continue. “He Fell.”

“Fell?” Her voice was full of confusion, and Rex had to remind himself that this girl, _his daughter_ , had not been taught about the Force. He nodded.

“The Force is seen as a spectrum of light particles.” He told her. “There’s the Light, and the Dark. The Jedi work and use the Force on the Light Side.”

“Okay…?”

“And your other father Fell. He became a sith.” Rex heard her suck in a sharp breath, and he turned to her, expression full of guilt.

“That’s why you gave me up.” She whispered, “You… You wanted to protect me from him because he’s _evil_.”

“There’s still good in him.” Rex said, defending his former general immediately. “I… I know there has to be…” Sabine shook her her, glaring down at her lap.

“No.” She said, “I would rather be part of the violent Mandelorians than to be the child of a _sith_.” Rex looked away from her again, heart tightening at that.

“That’s why Wolffe was claiming you.” He said softly. He could feel her eyes on him again.

“He what?” She asked, stunned. Rex nodded.

“We knew the dangers of having a child of a _Jedi_ would risk you being taken away, let alone whatever consequences would happen to me if they found out a _clone_ was having a child. You would either have been taken for Jedi training, if you were sensitive, or taken to be trained as a clone and bred for war. Likely, you would have been given a chip, like we had been. I was scared, so I went to Wolffe and Gregor. They removed their chips and Wolffe promised to claim the child, and then he went to General Plo Koon, his superior officer, and told him everything. General Plo got us all out.”

“So this was before he betrayed everyone.” Sabine was bitter, he could sense it, as well as hear it. He sighed.

“A few months before it, yes.” He admitted, “I had… just lost a good brother. He risked his life trying to tell me something; he found out about the what the chips in our heads did. I didn’t know why he was looking it up, but I didn’t like the ideas of what it could mean.”

“So they got removed. And you got out. How’d you find out about him? That you needed to give me up?” Her questions were valid, but that didn’t make answering them any less hard.

“A few months after I left… It was… It was calm.” He started, smiling softly at the memory.

=0=0=0=

_Rex smiled as Gregor kissed his stomach. Wolffe was curled up on his right, arm around his shoulders. The bunk was too small for the three of them normally, but now that Rex looked like he had a large ball shoved up his under tunic, Gregor and Wolffe had to take turns sleeping on the floor. He had offered a turn, but both his partners had given him a look that clearly said he was being stupid._

_“Everything becomes a little clearer; I realize what life is all about. It’s hanging on when your heart has had enough; Giving more when you feel like giving up… I’ve seen the light…” Rex raised an eyebrow as he heard Gregor singing softly._

_“You know we don’t know if it’s a girl or boy.” He reminded Gregor, cutting him off before he could finish the song. Gregor shifted and kissed him gently on the lips._

_“It’s only fair, since Wolffe was singing a song about a son to the baby the other day.” The commander reminded him. Rex looked at him, baffled, before looking at Wolffe._

_“You sang to the baby?” He asked. Wolffe wouldn’t look at him, clearly embarrassed._

_“Maybe.” Rex grinned and leaned up, kissing him._

_“You know, we’re going to have to decide on titles eventually. And a name.” He told them._

_“I claim 'papa’!” Gregor immediately cried, grinning. Wolffe snorted and kissed Rex’s head._

_“You’re automatically 'daddy’.” He added, putting a hand on Rex’s stomach._

_“Guess that means you’re 'dad’.” Rex said, laying his head on Wolffe’s shoulder. He was beginning to nod off when an alarm began chirping. Wolffe sat up, bringing Rex with him._

_“Wolffe?” Gregor asked._

_“It’s- General Koon.” Rex and Gregor both knew Wolffe had wanted to say 'papa’, knowing how close the man was to the Jedi Master._

_“Shit.” Gregor helped Rex up, and the three headed for the cockpit. Wolffe accepted the transmission._

_“_ _**This is General Kenobi. Wolffe, Gregor, Rex… If you’re getting this… You’re in danger, as is your unborn child.** _ _” All three clones stiffened at that. “_ _**Master Plo informed me of why Gregor would be considered abandoning his post, and I am proud that you all decided to preserve this child’s life away from the Republic, but I fear… The Republic has fallen.** _ _”_

_“Shit…” Gregor breathed._

_“_ _**Anakin… He is dead, but not in the way you would think. He is… a sith.** _ _” General Kenobi stated, “_ _**I thought I had killed him, before he could do much damage, but I can still feel him, alive. I warn you of this, because while he never found out, he could. Do whatever is necessary to hide, to protect the child. May the Force be with you… It has been an honor, serving with you all.** _ _”_

=0=0=0=

Sabine looked sick at the memory, at how quickly their future had changed, because of the man they said was her father. She shook her head, clearly upset.

“You wanted me?” She whispered. He supposed that, before, she had assumed that giving her up had been the plan all along.

“ _Of course_ I wanted you. We _all_ wanted you.” Rex said gently. “Wolffe told us that even General Koon wanted to visit us when things calmed down, to meet you… It was never an option to give you up before General Kenobi sent us the transmission…” Sabine didn’t look up for a while.

“… I…” Rex sighed and stood up. He paused by the door.

“I want to protect you, Sabine, but not if it will only hurt you. Think things over. What happens next is your decision.” He let the door shut behind him, leaving her alone in the small bedroom.

He was surprised that it was _Kanan_ , of all people, who hugged him when he rejoined the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -whispers- I have a headcanons blog so if ya'll want some headcanons for anything, head over to http://5millionsons.tumblr.com (this could be rebels, clone wars, the force awakens, a character w/ a s/o or a canon character s/o, I am game for it)


End file.
